Kaalif
Background history Kaalif—codenamed Yiorn during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the Planet Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the PTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Kaalif would take was Yiorn, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. As time went on, Kaalif befriended both Ticholla and his older brother Kale, two other members of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-PTO benefactors. Kaalif has a personality tick of constantly keeping his tail in motion in a manner not dissimilar to hand fidgeting. He finds it quite mentally uncomfortable to let his tail remain still, and as such hates having to do things such as wrap his tail around his waist. Because of this, he is left clenching his fists and teeth while disguising his Saiyan origins amongst clients. Trivia thumb|A cauliflower. *Kaalif's name is based on a mutation of the word cauliflower. *''Dragon Ball R'' was initially intended to take place immediately following GT, though at the time I had very little knowledge of the series. As such, Kaalif was originally little more than a Saiyan version of Krillin, and there was intended to be a whole thing about how much that weirded Krillin out, while also allowing the two of them to perform Fusion together. It was eventually decided however that Somarinoa's fiction should not contradict official media canon and therefore was rewritten to take place well after most of the characters in the series would be long dead. In this rewriting, Kaalif was given a significantly more unique look, though he kept the short stature as a reference to his original form. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai Techniques *Ki Blast Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Laiyas' Band' Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Kaalif was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ceci AKA Taneen (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu AKA Urchin (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gordo (true leader of the survivors) *Kale AKA Vorpus (friend, crewmate) *Kardool (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Konja (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kress AKA Goto (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Lavor AKA Vor (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Pare AKA Goloshiko (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Rutaba AKA Batsford (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Saleriac AKA Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Sorrelo AKA Morgue (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio AKA Io (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ticholla AKA T'kaij (best friend, crewmate) *Ulluco (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Vacato (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Kaalif. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Son Category:Somarinoa